Thank You Noah
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: So Rex places a bet with Noah that he will be able to get his lover to come to his Birthday party but Six says no...so Rex has to go as a Naughty Nurse but little does he know Six changes his mind, and Six is very greatful he did. SWP   Sex without plot.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

Ok so I have been obsessed with Teen Wolf and NCIS:LA and ignoring my other pairings but I'm slowly coming back to them.

Wrote this a while ago as my B-day present and have been sitting on it but Generator Rex is back (YAY) so I thought I would post this. There will be mistakes but need to post it and read it to see the ones I've missed, please bear with me.

Mainly **s**ex **w**ithout **p**lot and a little longer than normal but maybe you will like it.

* * *

><p><span>Thank You Noah!<span>

Rex grinned at Noah "I can so get Six to come to your birthday party." He could make Six do anything these days with a little effort in the bedroom department and making his boyfriend come to his best friend's birthday party was going to be easy. It was one of them things your better half had to go to because they loved you and they wanted to go… If they didn't want to start a fight or sleep on the couch.

Noah threw the basketball straight into the hop "Yeah right he won't go." he grabbed the ball and faced his friend "Lets place a bet." the blonde man grinned and held his hand out "If you can't, you have to wear the outfit my friends sent me." Noah watched Rex grin before shaking his hand.

Rex's smile was wicked "You would look good in a pink latex nurse outfit." He had seen it and found it hilarious as Noah 21st was fancy dress and his friends bought him the outfit but the blonde man refused to wear it saying he would rather go naked.

Rex just smirked positive he could get Six to come all his lover need was a little persuasion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Six looked at his lover like he lost his mind "No."

Rex felt his shoulders drop as he stared at his boyfriend "Please Six if you love me you would do this." He placed his hands on the older man's thigh as he leaned closer "I'll do anything you want." He smiled when Six smirked.

He loved it when Rex was willing to play but no way in hell was Six going to a birthday party "No." he brushed his lips against the younger man's while smirking "And don't think you can blackmail me or tempt me in any way."

Rex growled at his lover in frustration "Do you know the torture I have to go through because of you" he watched Six shrug and tried a different tactic "I thought my own boyfriend would support me but no you're leaving me to go it alone."

Six again shrugged "Then don't go we can stay at home." Home being their bedroom which in the eyes of Providence was Six's bedroom but hey they had been living in the same room for over a year so same difference. Six watched Rex grab his jacket heading out for the party ignoring his previous comment so he said it again to make his point clear "Stay home."

Rex grinned at his lover "Nope, you should come."

"Nope." Six watched Rex shrug before resting one knee on the bed leaning down to kiss him good bye "It's only three so why are you leaving if it doesn't start till seven." He narrowed his eyes as Rex blushed.

"To help out, he is my best friend after all, anyway." Rex bent down pressing his lips against Six's quickly before pulling back "Cya tomor—" he found his words cut off when Six pulled his back onto the bed and pinned him while fastening their lips together. Rex groaned and pushed at the older man shoulders at the thought in his head;

_I can't have an erection if I'm wearing a latex dress._

Six lifted off Rex and watched his lover give him one last kiss before leaving and frowned wondering what was happening at this party for Rex to be acting slightly weird…

…But it couldn't be that bad right?

Rex felt his cheeks heat as he came out of the bathroom "Noah please have mercy." But his best friend and his side kick just laughed harder clutching their stomachs as a flash went off. He swallowed knowing this came in a close second to the underwear incident and depending on tonight it could become number one.

He was in a skin tight pink latex nurse outfit which ended just below his ass but another humiliation was the panties he had to wear with the dress, silk that was just as tight. It had a zipper up the front which was how the dress fastened but not all the way up because it was designed for females, it also had white stocking that clipped to the dress by four little things that hung down from the inside of the dress. It also came with pink stilettos which matched the dress and a cute nurse's hat that sat on the top of Rex's head as he had hold of the stethoscope.

Rex bit his lip trying not to kick Noah who was wolf whistling as Bobo snapped photos.

Noah leaned back on the bed frowning at Rex's legs "Did you shave?" he hadn't thought his friend would go that far.

Rex blushed even more "No I don't have hair" he shrugged "It part of my EVO thing." only relaxing when Noah nodded.

Noah smiled at Rex "You going to hold to the bet because most are coming fancy dress and everyone will be drinking, so it will be all laughs."

Rex squared his shoulders "Yes, now get ready and we will go." He moved to sit down on the bed not one hundred percent certain how to sit on the bed, he bent only to stand back up shaking his head before turning to the side and again bending but stopped. Bobo's laughter was only adding to his anger along with the flashes so Rex just flopped down on to the bed and crossed his legs glaring at Bobo who had to comment.

"Who knew the kid could walk in Stilettos so naturally."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Six looked at Holiday in her blonde wig and shook his head "Why are you going?" he thought she would have passed, but figured where she was going before she opened her mouth to tell him, having guessed Noah invited her to his party.

Holiday smiled "It's a chance to have fun and get drunk without Knight bothering me every five minutes." She looked at Six in his suit "You should come."

Six raised one eyebrow "I doubt Noah wants me there, I scare him." he flashed his teeth at the Doctor who just shook her head and gripped the stuff rabbit tighter.

Holiday smirked "He wants to build some kind of bridge for Rex's shake after all he did help his best friend figure out his feelings for you, but then again being jealous all night will probably ruin the mood."

Sis narrowed his eyes behind his shades, he wasn't jealous of Noah or his closeness with Rex or the fact Rex told him things he hadn't told him. A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered how he taught Rex a lesson, admittedly it went out the window but it was the thought that counts. Maybe he should go just to look out for his lover who probably would be drinking and with Noah trouble wasn't far away "Fine I'll go but I'm not changing my suit."

Holiday narrowed her eyes at him before grabbing his arm "Its fancy dress you have to, come on I know the perfect suit."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rex grinned as another photo was snapped feeling a little better as some guys came dressed as women. He smirked and slapped at another hand trying to touch his ass, everybody was at it since the party started but he just told them no with a smile. He grinned making his way to Kenwyn who was dressed as Cat women "Hey." He leaned closer to be heard over the music as she wrapped her arms around him shouting "Hi." back.

Noah placed the drink down on the table and moved to the metal railing for the stairs before wolf whistling, thankful the music went quiet as it changed over but he got Rex's attention nodding towards the table. He moved back when his friends stared making his way over and smiled at Claire who was dressed as Poison Ivy in a very skimpy just covered the vital parts costume while Annie was dressed as Bat girl, sort of linking the two friends.

Rex climbed the step feeling a little better in the stilettos or maybe it was because he was tipsy who knew. He pointed to Kenwyn who smiled and waved at Noah while holding a bag with his present in, Rex moved back as she slid into the birthday booth where people came to say hi and give him gifts after that they hit the floor or found their own corners. He looked over the floor surprised at all the people who came, the ping pong brothers where here as well as others from Noah's school and of course Providence agents grateful to shed their uniforms.

Noah shouted Rex making him turn and crooked his fingers, he moved towards them and leaned over the table joining in the conversation leaving his barely covered ass and stocking clad thighs on display.

Holiday smiled at a few agents as she made her way up the small stairs to give Noah his gift and felt her eyebrows shoot up at all the scantily clad women around him and felt slightly envois of the girl in the pink nurses outfit who had legs to die for then glanced down at herself, maybe she should have worn something age appropriate. Six leaned closer to Holiday "You look fine and just as young as the kids." He noticed she kept fidgeting and looking at her outfit which was the short adult version of Alice in wonderland.

Holiday smiled at Six in his black dress pants and black shirt, sleeves rolled up to mid arm. She had laughed on her way in when Agents had stopped them and joked it was normal Six who came to out to play and found it slightly fitting. She shouted Noah and waited for the girl to move so she could greet the younger man and felt her mouth drop open in shock when that girl straightened and turned out to be a boy she knew called "Rex."

He grinned "Holiday you look so sexy." Ok so maybe he was tipsy but hey he had an excuse, moving forward hugging the doctor before turning to Noah and pushed her forward.

Noah tried to keep his jaw closed at the sight of Holiday in black see through stockings with blue bows to hold them up and a very short Alice in wonderland dress which enhanced her breasts just nicely with a blonde wig to top it off, damn she looked fit.

Holiday smiled when Noah spilt his drink slightly and held her bag out "Happy birthday." She glanced at Rex who commented on her shoes and smiled "Thanks but yours look better." While hers where the same height as Rex's, hers where plain black while Rex's where a cute pink, she frowned at the younger man who didn't notice his lover stood behind him and smiled before pointing.

Six couldn't tear his eyes away from Rex's ass which was shaped nicely by the latex and found a wicked smile curving his lips, he was happy in fact more than happy he came now and the sight of his young lover in his outfit was a definite turn on. He just raised an eyebrow as his lover turned to face him and went still in shock while Six figured out what he was supposed to be a Nurse or more correctly, A Naughty Nurse.

Rex felt his eyes go wide at the sight of his lover stood there in black with no jacket just smiling and felt his cheeks heat as he tugged at the end of his dress trying to pull it down. Dear god he was going to die, Rex always called his lover 'perverted' yet he was the one dressed up as a nurse in a women's adult outfit, he sank his teeth into his bottom lip not knowing how to react. He knew there was Providence agents at the party and no one knew about him and Six beside a select few so he just smiled nervously before looking at Holiday who was smirking.

Holiday wrapped her arms around Rex when he told her to shut up "But you look so hot." She smirked when he just shook his head but wrapped his arms around her.

Noah smirked "He does doesn't he" he glanced at Six "Lost the bet to get you here so had to wear it."

Six held a card out to the younger man "Good bet." He gazed at his lover who was equal to his height in those stilettos and slid his hands into his slacks.

Holiday grabbed Rex's hands as a song played she liked and moved towards the steps leading to the dance floor "Let's dance."

Rex just shrugged as Holiday pulled him down the steps as Kenwyn followed with Annie; he smirked as Annie slapped his ass and shook his head at the damn women who had been doing it all night. Rex pressed through the bodies and smiled when Holiday faced him before tugging on her blonde hair "I'm going to kill you."

Holiday smirked as she shrugged before dipping her hips.

Six watched Rex's dance before glancing at Noah who was talking to someone else "Drink?" he would play nice because seeing his boyfriend in that get up was more like a walking fantasy he never knew he had. When Noah nodded shouting rum and coke he just nodded before moving down the steps and through the gyrating bodies to the bar and waited to place his order.

Rex waved Holiday and the others off as he moved towards Six and leaned on the bar with his elbows and bent his left leg up so he could poke his lover with his stiletto "Hey you buying." He watched as the bar tender placed a whiskey on the rocks with a danker of whiskey on a tray in front of Six, he wanted nothing more than to kiss his lover but knew he couldn't chance it.

Six raised an eyebrow "Why didn't you say something." He watched his lover blush and shrug his shoulders while rubbing his fingers over the bar. Rex waited till the bar tender came back and added his and Holidays orders as well as Annie's and Kenwyn but gave Six the money for theirs "Why did you come?" he wanted to know how Holiday got his lover to come but all she did was smile when he asked.

Six smirked and sipped his whiskey "Wouldn't you like to know." He watched as Rex grabbed his glass and placed his lips over the same place he had before taking a sip only to pass it back when he finished. Rex smirked as he ran his stiletto up the back of Six's calf "Take the drinks to the table and we will meet you there." With that he turned and moved back through the crowd. Six carried the try through the people with ease and up the steps to place it on the table and smirked when Noah looked at the whiskey placed in front of him then up at Six but the older man just shrugged one shoulder and held a glass out "Rite of passage."

Noah took the drink and sipped at it feeling it burn as it went down but decided it didn't taste too bad "Thanks." He moved out the booth seat and stood near the steps leading to his little area, he picked it because it was out the way and darkish. So if his best friend wanted to sit with or kiss his lover he could when no one else was around but them.

Six leant against the table watching as bat girl passed him to join the others while Holiday spoke to Noah and so did Rex for a moment making the blonde smirk before leaning closer to Holiday trying to hear her.

Rex smirked at Six before walking over to stand in front of his lover "Hey." He brushed their lips, thankful Noah had thought this plan up in case Rex did get his boyfriend to come. He groaned when a hand squeezed his ass as a tongue slid passed his parted lips, Rex placed one hand on Six's shoulder as the other curled against his nape and slid his fingers into brown hair. Six placed his glass on the table before cupping Rex's ass properly as his lover slid closer between his parted thighs and swallowed Rex's groan as he ran his finger down the catches on the back of Rex's thighs that where holding up the stockings.

Rex sucked on his lovers tongue before pulling back wanting to see Six's eyes but knew the older man wouldn't take his shades off and found the fact he was looking down at his lover was a slight turn on because normal he looked up. Six nipped Rex's chin and smirked when hands slapped his way while Rex turned and tried to grab Holiday as she moved back quickly into Noah but all he did was pull Rex back against him and nearly groaned at the feeling of Rex's ass pressed against his cock.

Rex leaned back as Six's hands slid down his thighs and tensed them feeling slightly turned on but accepted the drink Six held in front of him with a smile as Noah stood before him smiling.

Noah choked on his drink when Holiday cracked a joke about Rex keeping the outfit for future fun or if Six ever got sick. She gasped when Rex lifted her dress a little and slapped his hand "Be nice to me." Holiday pouted slightly but smiled when Rex said sorry and held his drink out.

He had to admit Holiday being slightly mischievous was fun as he took his drink back while Noah moved passed them and into the booth. Six slid in and pushed the table slightly over letting Rex sit on his lap before leaning back as Holiday sat next Poison Ivy who was sat next to Noah at the back of the booth while Bat girl and Cat women where sat across from him and Rex.

Rex smirked at Kenwyn while wiggling his hips slightly feeling Six's hand rest against his thigh as fingers played with the edge of the stocking, he know that sooner rather than later he would go to the toilets to sort his erection out if he kept up messing with Six. The older man sipped his whiskey and rocked his hips once making Rex lean further forward for a moment before sitting normally again, Six trailed his eyes down his lovers latex clad back and noticed no panty lines wondering what he was wearing, if it came with the dress it was something sexy.

Noah leaned back as Holiday climbed over Claire before smiling as she faced him and moved across his lap to sit between him and Six "Thanks." She knew she shouldn't but Holiday couldn't help it, Noah looked good and she had liked the younger man for a while but knew nothing could happen.

Six smirked at Holiday with one raised eyebrow as she placed her Stiletto's on Noah's lap who allowed it and placed his hand on her ankle "Drunk already." He knew she wasn't but hey she might by using it as an excuse. Holiday smirked at Six and grabbed her drink of the table while smiling "No just happy to be off my leash." And to show she was she poked Rex in his ass.

He smirked and held a finger up to Kenwyn who started talking to Bat girl as he turned slightly on Six's lap facing Holiday "Bad girl." He tugged on her hair as she smirked at him.

Holiday shrugged "Having fun" she placed her drink on the table "You like the hair." She smiled when Rex whistled before glancing at Six.

He smirked at his friend "Do you think Rex would look good as a blonde." Six grunted when Rex hit him in the chest and glared in warning. Rex didn't know Holiday and Six could be so evil together when allowed freedom "Be nice." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against his boyfriend.

Rex smiled at Claire who smiled back looking a little ignored as Noah talked to Holiday and nodded his head to the floor when she nodded he slid off Six and grabbed Cat women before making their way to the floor. He faced Claire "What's wrong with you." When she muttered about being ignored, Rex glanced at Kenwyn who smirked evilly then leaned closer whispering something that made Rex smirk as well before he nodded.

Noah tried to listen to what Holiday was saying but when Claire and Kenwyn stood at the top of the stairs with Rex who was holding rope, he found himself not exactly sure if he should be scared or amused. Holiday glanced at Rex who passed the rope to the girls and smirked at her waving her over; she shimmed over Six and looked at Rex "What?"

Rex grinned "There giving Noah lap dances." he didn't know why he was telling her this when Claire didn't like the fact Noah ignored her for the damn Doctor but Holiday was more important to him and Noah then Claire, so why not spice things up.

Holiday felt slightly shocked that they did things like that at birthday parties these days "Ok but I'm not joining in."

Rex shrugged "Just asking." He patted Noah's back when the blonde was shoved passed with Cat women cracking her whip while Poison Ivy followed, the poor man.

Holiday stood against the railing watching as Noah was tied to the chair while girls lined up; she sipped her drink telling herself that she wasn't slightly jealous when that bimbo Ivy pressed herself against Noah.

Rex stood beside her "Looks like fun."

Holiday shrugged "You have a go."

Rex laughed "I can't the dress won't let me."

Six stood close behind his lover "Not that you're in a relationship and he's your straight best friend."

Rex felt his mouth open but Holiday beat him to it saying "Jealous." Making him turn and lean back on the rails "That's why you came because you're jealous." He felt a smile tug at his lips when Six just sipped his whiskey "You're so cute."

Six raised an eyebrow "I'm not cute."

Holiday pinched Six cheek "Aww he's gone all shy." she laughed when Rex joined in teasing his lover.

Six shrugged "At least I don't deny it unlike some" he looked at Holiday "Eh Doc."

Holiday sipped her drink "And I'm not a cradle robber like you." It was a bit below the belt but if he was going to be mean so was she.

Six smiled "Just means great sex."

Holiday opened her mouth but had no come back and looked at the floor when Six pointed between her and Rex with his drink to the floor, her lip curled just a fraction at seeing Ivy made the second rounds.

Rex sucked on his bottom lips as Holiday growled slightly and shook his head at Six but did his boyfriend head the warning… no.

Six moved closer "Do you even know how to do that considering you're the older women you don't really have experience with men."

Rex leant against the rail as she moved pass muttering about Six being a wind up merchant as she made her way to the floor, he turned and watched as she moved to stand in front of Noah being entered as the last entry.

Rex pushed his ass back against Six was stood behind him "Your evil."

Six groaned as he sipped his whiskey before running one hand down Rex's back "She stared it." he moved his fingers down to the clasps that held the stocking up "Beside I wanted time with you." He nearly dropped his drink when Rex bent forward resting his fore arms on the rail and pushed his ass back into Six even harder.

He knew people could just make out stuff from up here but Rex couldn't stop, he felt hot and loved it when Six pushed for his way, he moaned when Six gripped his hip and pushed into him. He bit his bottom lip and gripped the railings tightly as fingers undid the clasp at the backs of his thighs before pushing the dress higher. Six trailed his finger down his lover ass cheek and sipped his drink at the sight of the panties that barely covered his cheeks which were just as skin tight and followed the edge of the panties over a smooth cheek.

Rex parted his lips as fingers lightly danced over his balls to rub against his hard length before pulling back but what had Rex moaning was the fact Six ran his thumb between his cheeks and teasingly pushed against his entrance. Six smirked when Rex moaned his name and pushed his hips back, he pushed again with his thumb before sliding fingers under the edge of the panties as he trailed his eyes up an arched back.

Rex bent a leg placing his knee against the rails and lifted his stiletto up between Six's legs to carefully drag his heel over Six's crotch loving the small groan and the fact these shoes gave him a little more advantage in the height area. Six raised an eyebrow at his lover's new trick and pulled his fingers back before lightly tapping Rex's ass as he leaned forward "Where'd you learn new stuff." He felt his lips part when Rex turned his head but pushed a little harder with the spiked heel.

Rex watched Six's lips part and smirked "Your 'pervertedness' is rubbing off on me." He pushed one more time before lowering his leg as hands gripped his hips roughly. He smirked "Aha." Rex flicked his eyes to the stairs seeing Cat and Bat women coming up with Ivy who didn't look pleased while Holiday looked so pleased, he smiled at them as Six's refastened the clasps.

Everyone slid back into the booth sipping at their drinks while Rex turned around finding Six standing in front of him and parted his lips when Six gripped the railing both side of his waist and moved closer. Six brushed their lips as he watched Rex's pupils dilate and pushed even closer making Rex sit on the railing as his legs parted slightly, he nipped on his lover's bottom lip before sucking the hurt as thighs bracketed his hips.

Rex slid his hands over Six's shoulders before pulling him a little closer and brushed their lips wanting his lover to kiss him not tease him, the idea that Six did this in plain sight of people only added to his arousal. Six ghosted his lips over Rex's cheek before nipping at the jaw than slid his lips lower to suck at skin, fingers fisted his shirt pulling the material tight but he didn't react in any other way than to softly bite Rex.

His head tipped to the side as Six lightly bit him, Rex wished he wasn't sat on the railing because he needed to move his hips wanting to feel Six but couldn't and pulled tighter on the shirt instead "Six." he pressed his lips to his lover's ear. Six bit harder when Rex groaned "Fuck me." And sucked on the hurt before pulling back looking his lover in the eyes from behind his shades "No." he smirked before pulling back dragging Rex against him.

Rex groaned narrowing his eyes as he parted his lips to tell his lover off when all that came out was a moan as fingers cupped his ass before kneading his cheeks, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck pulling himself flush with Six. Damn, Six groaned as Rex moved his hips side to side "Behave." He squeezed the cheeks one last time before pulling back and turned towards the table before picking his drink up of the railing post then moved towards the table.

Rex slid in next to Six but sat on his hip trying not to make his erection noticeable to the others and leant against Six when the older man pulled his left leg over his own thigh so fingers could trace the clasp to the top of the stocking. Six sipped his whiskey watching Holiday flirting with Noah but never took his attention of Rex who was breathing slightly fast as his fingers moved higher, he smirked before sipping his whiskey again then turned to look at his lover.

Rex's face was flushed and his lips slightly swollen from the biting, he moved his fingers even higher before squeezing gently loving the small intake of air as Rex grabbed his arm. His hips rocked forward even though Six was hardly doing anything, Rex felt heady when it came to Six and sex which he needed right now, maybe it was because of the outfit or Six boldness. Rex didn't know which but he knew he wanted his lover who held the glass of whiskey to his lips, he parted them sipping at the cold liquid staring at Six's shades.

He knew what his lover wanted but Six wasn't ready to give up his play time "You want to dance." Six watched Rex's eyes widen before he licked his lips and nodded before moving to his feet but made sure his back was to the others. Rex reached up grabbing the small hat and dropped it to the table as he waited for Six to go in front expecting his lover to pick a dark spot but what he didn't expect was Six grabbing his hand leading him to the floor.

Six glanced over the railing seeing people dancing as strobe lights flashed but he already noticed three dark spots where people wouldn't notice then unless they tried. Rex felt his temperature spiking as Six lead him through gyrating bodies, he squeezed his lovers hand before being turned around and pulled against Six's chest in the dark spot. Six slid his hands down to grasp Rex's hips as he pressed his lips to his lover's ear "Dance." He rocked his hips forward as he spanned his fingers wide.

Rex felt his breath catch as he moved his hips back and placed his hand over Six's leading to the edge of the latex dress as he tipped his head back; he rolled his hips back as fingers curled under the latex making him even hotter. Six brushed his lips against Rex's cheek and moved his other arm up to toy with the zipper sliding it down a couple of inches to slid his fingertips inside loving Rex's groan.

He rolled his hips back as he slid one arm behind his back to rub his fingers over Six's covered cock and gave it a squeeze before lifting his hand higher to toy with the band of his lovers trousers. Six nipped at Rex's lobe before sucking on it as he rocked his hips harder against his lover "God." He groaned the word softly in his lover's ear making him shiver. Rex whimpered when Six's fingers pinched his nipple then rolled it, he moved his hips faster as he fisted the material of Six's trousers over his hip "Fuck me." He turned his head finding his lips against Six's. He ran his tongue against Rex's bottom lip before sliding it across to rub their tongues together but this was only adding fuel to the fire when he knew he shouldn't.

They were on the dance floor making it easier for people to see especially agents from Providence but Six didn't care, he wanted things from Rex that he didn't want before "Fuck Rex." Six sank his teeth into the younger man's shoulder. Rex moved his hips as fingers pinched his nipple while Six used his other hand to snap the clasps free of his stocking, he moaned as fingertips caressed his skin just above the band of his stocking. He tipped his head back as he rocked his hips "Six." Rex moaned his lovers name needing him to do something, anything even if they were on the dance floor surrounded by people.

Six sucked on the flesh harder when fingers undid his zipper before sliding in to brush against his hard cock, he groaned when those fingers wrapped around him to squeeze before starting to stroke. Rex was glad his lover never wore anything under his trousers because it would make this so much easier, he turned his head to look at the older man whispering "Fuck me." He tightened his fingers making Six's hips snap forward. Good god would Rex never cease in shocking him, he wanted to be fucked but that wasn't the shocking part, the shocking part was his lover wanted to be fucked right here right now on the dance floor.

Six could see it in his lover's eyes which only made his hips snap forward as he groaned feeling his balls drawing tight, another hand slid between them helping maneuver Six's cock through his zipper. Rex moved back when hands gripped his hips pulling him further into the dark spot before those hands slid around his waist to lift the dress up at the back until it was over his ass before a finger hooked the panties and pulled them to the side.

Six groaned when Rex rolled his hips back, he sucked in a breath as his cock slid between Rex's cheeks and rocked his hips up knowing he was going to cum soon "Fuck Rex." He pressed his lips to a slightly sweaty nape. Rex positioned his feet between Six's and angled his hips back as he rocked them feeling Six's cock hot and heavy between his cheek "Fuck me." He wound one arm back to fist brown hair. Six raised his hand from Rex's hip and pulled his shades off slipping them in Rex's left stocking at the top "Soon keep rocking." He whispered the words as Rex rocked his hips faster and groaned softly.

His lips parted when Six cum between his cheeks feeling even more aroused by the action and groaned when Six leant his chest against the wall putting a fraction of space between them before he started to push in. Six stroked himself coating his cock in his own cum as best he could before pressing into Rex feeling his throat tighten as he slid further in, he swallowed hard when he was all the way in. Rex cried out feeling it burn but in a delicious way and felt his eyes sliding closed as Six was all the way in "Six." Rex tried to take in air but couldn't.

Six tipped his head back against the wall as he gripped those talented hips before pushing them forward as he pulled his back only to slide back in when Rex rocked back hard, god he was needy tonight. Sweat rolled down his neck but Rex dropped one hand to Six's arm and gripped it as he rocked his hips forward before pushing back but when a foot kicked his legs further apart he jerked against Six who slid deeper.

Fuck, he wasn't going to last long if Rex kept up because he found this side of Rex an extreme turn on "Lean back." He attached his lips to skin when his young lover did and rocked his hips harder. Rex whimpered as Six hit his prostate but rocked back just as hard on the next thrust "Six." He licked his lips before sinking his teeth into his bottom one as hands slid down the front of the latex. Six rubbed the heel of his palm against Rex's cock through the latex as he placed his other hand over it, effectively caging Rex while adding to his pleasure "Fuck." he groaned the word again before moving his lips to his lover's ear.

Rex parted his lips to whimper again as Six whispered in his ear "So fucking dirty" he rocked his hips faster "Love being watched by people." He rocked back hard "Or you just need me to fuck you so badly." Rex felt sensations rising as he moaned. Six groaned after his last words as Rex's muscles clamped down on him, fuck his lover really did love being fucked by him which was so simple yet he never felt more turned on in his life. There really was nothing greater than your lover wanting you with a passion that only grew regardless of whether you were in private or public.

Rex turned his head seeking lips as he rocked his hips "Six fuck me." He whimpered the words as Six thrust hard while forearms pushed down on his hips as lips brushed his, he kissed his lover feeling muscles tensing as he came. Six panted into Rex's open mouth as muscles clamped down on him, he snapped his hips forward one last time groaning as he came staring at his lover who was still rocking his hips. Rex shook his head as he bit down on his lovers bottom lip "I need you again." He couldn't explain it he just needed Six, to feel his lover over him, taking him, dominating him. Six swallowed hard as Rex rotated his hips, he gripped hips pulling them forward as he slid out and corrected Rex's panties before correcting the dress.

Rex followed Six without a words as his lover lead him up the steps intending to use the empty booths on Noah's level but hands grabbed them as they tried to pass the birthday table, he slid in smiling at the others drunken words but that was it. Six tipped his head back on the leather seat when Rex sat on his lap rocking his hips he gripped those hips while lifting his slightly, oblivious to the others who were laughing and drinking. Rex gripped the table edge as he rotated his hips swallowing a moan as he tensed his thigh muscles and had to focus when Noah spoke to him, he shook his head declining to join them on the dance floor as they slid out the booth. Six peeled the latex from sweaty skin as he pushed it over Rex's ass and again pulled the panties to the side while sliding his cock out groaning at his cum leaving Rex before he pushed in.

Rex parted his lips tipping his head "Fuck me." He groaned as he pushed his hips back sliding all the way down Six's hard cock, he curled his legs pushing the stilettos against the bottom of the booth seat and lifted his hips. Six felt his breathing hitch as he tried to take in air and thrust his hips up, he lifted his head from the back of the booth to see Rex's back arched as he lifted his hips before pushing back down. Rex rotated his hips before lifting them again gaining in speed as he moaned "Six." He felt hot, like he was burning up yet he wanted and leant forward against the table adding an angle to his hips as he pushed down. Six groaned feeling muscles tighten on him and watched Rex riding him, he found the sight of the panties pushed to the side as he slid in and out of Rex's ass strangely arousing.

Rex felt his breathing catch when he saw Holiday coming back to the table and swallowed as Six's hands squeezed his hips before rotating, he did the same only moved his hips in the opposite way and was helpless to stop the moan leaving his lips. Six licked his lips pulling the dress down at the back to cover him fucking Rex in case people shuffled close to talk, he felt sweat rolling down his neck as he rested his head back on the seats swallowing as he moved his hips slowly.

Rex raised one hand to his face and bit on one knuckles as he curled his fingers before sucking on it trying not to draw attention. Six tried to control his breathing but found it becoming erratic as he felt muscles tighten on his cock; he was close and hoped the others would return to the dance floor soon.

Rex dropped his hand to grip the table, his knuckles turn white with the force as he moved his hips looking at the others who were moving to the edge of the booth, he swallowed a moan and shook his head when they asked him to dance. Six groaned when they left and pushed Rex forward as he stood up feet kicking Rex's legs apart as he thrust forward hard making the drinks on the table shake but he didn't care he just wanted to fuck Rex. A broken moan left his lips as Six gripped his hips before thrusting into him rocking him forward, Rex cried out slapping his hands on the table snapping his fingers wide as Six fucked him.

He watched Rex arch his back using the table to push back as he rocked forward on the front part of the shoes "Fuck going to cum." Six picked the pace up but added to the force behind it as he fucked his lover. Rex felt his arms turning weak as he felt muscles straining, he bent his arms as he lowered his head to hang it feeling strike after strike on his sweet spot "Six." He moaned the word as he lifted his head feeling his body tense. Six groaned as muscles clamped down painfully hard on him, he thrust his hips forward as he parted his lips but made no sound as his balls drew tight before he came inside Rex again.

Rex felt sweat drip from his chin but just licked his lips as Six pulled free, he groaned feeling cum escaping him "Damn." He sucked in a breath when fingers put the panties right but made their presences known.

Six watched Rex rock his hips back and groaned pulling his finger back and gripped the latex pulling it down before grasping the clasps and refastening them to the stockings at the back, he turned his lover who leant on the table. Rex smirked as he panted and lifted one thigh as Six refastened the clasps but when fingers tried to take shades back he dropped his thigh before pushing Six to sit down. Six raised an eyebrow as Rex came over him, he straddled his hips but kept them from touching as he ran hands down the shirt "Kiss me." Six smirked as Rex bent his head wanting a kiss and raised his hands to ghost them up the back of thighs while kissing his lover.

Rex slid his arms around Six's neck as he slowed the kiss to speak "I want to go home." He moved his hips slowly as he heard voices reaching them but he kept his eyes locked with his lover. Six ghosted their lips "I want to take these clothes off you." he nipped at the younger man's chin "I want you." He wanted Rex to know it was only ever him he wanted, didn't care if they dressed up or where in public because it was only ever about Rex.

Rex slid his fingers into brown hair "Damn right." He understood his lover and couldn't agree more because when they got home Six was being stripped and Rex would worship his man's body for the rest of the night. Six stood up allowing Rex to slide from his lap as he followed the younger man out the booth but pulled to a stop in front of Noah who was being cuddled by Holiday while Poison Ivy glared.

He held his hand out clasping Noah's hand "We're going" he pulled the younger man forward slightly with a hand on his shoulder so he could speak "Thanks it was a fun night." Six stepped back as Rex grabbed Noah's face.

Rex grinned "Happy birthday man, I'm going home and burning this get up" he patted his friends cheek "Thank you Noah" he hugged the younger man before pulling back "See you tomorrow we'll go for lunch or something."

Noah grinned but had a slight frowned "Your welcome I'm glad you had so much fun" he glanced from his friend to Six before coughing as he smirked and his frown disappeared "See ya tomorrow" he found arms wrapping around him "But I'm taking Alice in wonderland home."

Rex raised his eyebrow but shrugged as he moved down the step waving at the others and pushed outside the club feeling cold air caress his heated flesh "How we getting home." He grinned when Six pressed him against the building. He kissed the younger man while placing his hands on the wall and crowded him but didn't touch him loving the groan he received "Jet." Six had sent for it as they were coming out the club.

Rex gripped the older man's shirt pulling him closer and shivered as he was pressed more firmly against a cold, rough wall but groaned when he heard Holiday shouting their names he looked at Six. The older man smirked as the jet appeared, Rex moaned in happiness that it would just be him and Six because he could start the worshipping early "Meet you in the jet."

Six turned to face Holiday who was holding a small bag of stuff she brought to the party, the teddy and her wig with the small bag "How will you get back tomorrow." He raised his eyebrow as she wobbled before holding her stilettos.

Holiday waved her hand "Bring clothes when you come for Noah and we will all go to lunch." she smirked "Just the four of us." before licking her lips "So take this with you and see you tomorrow." With that she gave him the bag and wondered off back down the alley towards Noah and the group.

Six just shook his head as he turned towards the jet and entered walking up the ramp but noticed a Stiletto laying on the floor then another one; he smirked hitting the button for the ramp to lift as spied as stocking then another one. Six groaned as he saw the panties covered in cum on the floor "Rex." He groaned when the younger man unzipped the dress before stepping close, Six bent his head finding the height difference returning to normal now the heels where gone.

Rex grinned at his lover and gripped the shirt starting to unbutton it as he brushed their lips and when he unbutton the shirt he pushed it off broad shoulders revealing glorious muscles. Six dropped the bag as he gripped the latex peeling it off Rex before dropping it to the floor and cupped the younger man's ass lifting him up as his pants dropped to the floor, he kicked his shoes off when Rex stripped him of his shirt so thankfully he could step out of them.

Rex groaned as they fell into the seat, he gripped the back of the head rest as he lifted his hips feeling Six pushing into him "At the club anyone could have seen us." He tipped his head as Six was into the hilt, he swallowed knowing he'd be sore in the morning but didn't really care. Six sucked at tanned flesh sliding his hands up Rex's side more than happy that dress was gone "I know." He knew what could happen but they had been together for just over a year.

Rex lifted his hand to cup his lover's face as he brushed their lips feeling his throat tighten at what Six had done; he wasn't hiding them anymore "I love you." He whispered the words into the older man's mouth. Six tightened his arms around Rex "I know" he smirked when teeth nipped his bottom lip "Love you to." He lifted his hips slowly watching Rex's swollen, red lips part before leaning back in the seat pulling Rex so their chest's where flush.

Rex moaned the words "Make love to me." As he tightened his arms around Six, staring into brown eyes.

Six saw a mixture of happiness and love in his lover's eyes "Always" he raised one eyebrow while smirking "Right after I've fucked you." He laughed into the kiss as Rex just grinned fastening their lips together.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

If I missed any mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then please do so but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xx


End file.
